particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfgang Reinhardt
Wolfgang Reinhardt (November 16th, 2641) is the current Governor-General, the elected representative of the Emperor of Hulstria, of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and is the chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. He was also the 8th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, making him only the second person in that offices history to be elected, defeated, and then elected back; Nicolaas van der Burgh in the mid 2600s was the first. Prior he was the former FAP Head Officer for the Crownland of Mitrania where the party has captured in national elections since its resurgence in 2641. Also he was in charge of the FAP Legal Council and co-chair of a political action committee. The painful news of ex-chairman Spenzer Roderick Jr falling to sickness and resigning pushed Wolfgang Reinhardt to the nationalist spotlight. He was not only appointed by Roderick Jr but officialy sworn in as the new FAP chairman in 2687 a week after Roderick's resignation. In 2699 Reinhardt was elected Governor-General of Greater Hulstria getting over 80 million votes. Wolfgang was not however re-elected in 2702; several factors included the loss of a major contributer to the FAP, the Hulstrian Labor Party, that along with former chairman Spenzer Roderick Jr, created the "Central Deal"; a successful blitz of reforms aiming at strengthing the Greater Hulstrian central government. In 2711, thanks to the endorsement of the Imperial Hulstrian Party and the recent string of legislative victories in the Imperial Diet, Wolfgang Reinhardt was elected Governor-General again beating out Rensberg by a million votes in a very close election. In 2714 he was re-elected to a second-term. Early Life Wolfgang Reinhardt was born on November 16th, 2641 and grew up in Kein, where he attended basic public school, but he graduated from an private educational institution. Reinhardt would head to college at Ferdinand University at Kien; the future FAP chairman then entered the University of Hulstria Law School where, interestingly, Spenzer Roderick Jr and Franklin Howard Roderick graduated a decade before he entered. When he graduated, he married fellow classmate Cathy Reinhardt and had two children. Reinhardt soon got involved in politics after graduating from Law School; he became an legal assistant of former FAP Internal Affairs Minister Leon Newbury and become the head of the FAP's Legal Council a few years after. However before being appointed to chair that team, on weekends he worked as a waitor at "The Imperial Yacht Club" for extra earnings, and to support his new family. .]] Proving himself as a viable and efficient party member, people like Carmen Whitfield become interested in Reinhardt, and vetted him to become the FAP Head Officer of Mitrania to look over all domestic issues relating to the Fascist Authority Party in that Crownland and preside over rallies or other activities. There he would gain his vast political experience and tone his skills as a clear communicator, becoming known throughout the Crownland making a name for himself. Reinhardt was also tapped to as the co-chair of the Hulstria FAP political action committee and worked on gaining support from citizens on the then royalist cabinet coalition, the "Hulstrian League". Days before the news broke of then Fascist Authority Party Spenzer Roderick Jr that he fell to illness and having to be rushed to the emergency room, talk within the party was about filling the soon to be vacant party Internal Affairs Ministry. Leon Newbury was set to resign and many were looking towards either Julian Ackerman or Wolfgang himself to take over the office; both men had experience in law and has worked in the ministry prior. The debate would end when news did break out about the chairman surcombing to sickness and plunging into the party in confusion about the state of political operations. Franklin Howard Roderick would assume temporary control of the FAP but for over a year the party was quiet in legislative affairs and no major pieces of law were passed by not only the FAP but by any party in Greater Hulstria. Time to time however Roderick Jr did reasure citizens and party members about his state; on numerous occasions he did interviews and statements from his hospital bed to keep worries or rumors about his condition under the scope of national media. Still though rumors about his resignation landed on the front page of newspapers sparking the Fascist Authority Party cabinet and others speculating about who would actaully be up to the task of fitting into the shoes of running an entire political party. Fingers began pointing towards then Vice-Chairman Franklin Howard Roderick, longtime member Carmen Whitfield, and Wolfang Reinhardt as serious candidates if a resignation would ever happen. Whitfield soon took himself out of contention early citing "personal reasons" and wanted instead to continue his work in finance. Wolfang Reinhardt had the edge over Franklin Howard, even though he was the brother of the chairman and was the Vice-Chairman. Franklin Howard only got into national politics in 2666 after ousting Conrad Falk in a coup with Roderick Jr while Reinhardt was in it his entire life, plus his work in Hulstria/Mitrania and working in the FAP Legal Council overshadowed Franklin Howard. In January 2687, it was confirmed Roderick Jr would resign in March, and would appoint someone when the party as a whole was behind one candidate. Franklin Howard and Wolfgang Reinhardt meet in a secret meeting in Kien about who would become appointee. It was confirmed after the meeting the two men reached a conclusion; it would be Reinhardt, not Howard, who would be take over. Also, Franklin Howard would resign from his post as Vice-Chairman as soon as Reinhardt was confirmed clearing a way for a true, new start from the next chairman. Chairman of the FAP in 2687]] Spenzer Roderick Jr did eventually in 2687 resign from his post as the chairman of the Fascist Authority Party and appointed Wolfgang Reinhardt as his successer to the position; days later Reinhardt was officialy sworn in as chairman after a overwhemling approval vote from party members. Upon being sworn in as the new chairman, Reinhardt was faced with several problems within his party; an aging cabinet, Greater Hulstria's turn to devolution, and instablity due to Roderick Jr's illness. To counter these situtations, Wolfgang Reinhardt made a serious attempt to appoint fresh, new members to the FAP cabinet starting with Julian Ackerman, who he had been in contention with before, to the office they were both seeking years eariler. The resignations of ranking party members such as Carmen Whitfield and Friedemann Dodson posed a challenge to Reinhardt but he faced them with appointing Alexander Koubek and Frederick Lambert to the jobs; they've since proved to be effective and Lambert followed in Dodson's steps by becoming Infrastructure & Transport Minister shortly after being appointed making him the 3rd FAP member to hold that office. As chairman, he made an effort to reach out towards the growing devolutionist base in Greater Hulstria, and set out to change a lot of the Fascist Authority Party's policies towards the economy and powers of the national government. Until Reinhardt, every FAP chairman has expressed great stress on the empowerment of the central government and making sure a central authority had a say in decisions; it proved to be an excellent agenda during the Ewald, Roderick, (to an extent) Falk, and Roderick Jr eras but in the late 2600s, public opinion was shifting towards local government, and federalist parties putting the Fascist Authority in a delicate situation. The move towards trying to set a new light towards the party and make it a federalist friendly party was greeted with optimism and open arms from party officials including citizens, it even helped spike Imperial Diet seats. Although other political parties were not so open; parties that were open to devolution suddenly began voting against devolutionist measures prposed by the Fascist Authority Party, suggesting partisanship. Not only did Reinhardt take a serious step to welcome federalist ideas but he helped revive the "mixed economic" policies of the FAP or known as "FAP Economics" that prospered during the reign of [[Spenzer Roderick]. Massive steps to create a more diverse economy including free and planned laws were during under his tenure with a good amount being passed. In 2699, Reinhardt was elected as the 8th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria Many believe Wolfgang Reinhardt's victory in the 2699 Governor-General elections was thanks to his attempts at creating new agendas. Governor General (2699–2702) Wolfgang Reinhardt was elected Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, the elected representative of the Emperor of Hulstria Heinrich I, in 2699 beating Erwin Zilberschlag by only 500,000 votes; it came to Reinhardts 80.7 million against Zilberschlag 80.2 million. He also received the endorsements of the Hulstrian Labor and Imperial Hulstrian Party in the elections. The win would provide the second time a Fascist Authority Party chairman would win Head of State; Spenzer Roderick in 2659 was elected Governor-General with over 64 million votes and received 4 million more votes than Nicolaas van der Burgh. Personal Life & Political Beliefs Wolfgang Reinhardt is married to Cathy Reinhardt; one of his fellow classmates during his time in Law School. They have had over 2 children; Nikolai Reinhardt and Caroline Reinhardt. Reinhardt is considered a hardline royalist; in a party newspaper article he once advocated that the nation's Head of State, the office of Governor-General, should instead be held by the Emperor of Hulstria himself to uphold the Monarch's influence. When asked a question about if he would continue that policy if chairman, Reinhardt said no, and would only pursue it if such support was around; since becoming chairman he has not advocated such a measure in the legislature. He is also credited as being a "closet federalist"; since becoming the Fascist Authority Party chairman he has personally introduced new localist and regional initatives to the Diet. Reinhardt though still is labeled as being mainly a centralist and believer in a strong central government, a longtime party policy dating back to Albrecht Ewald. Despite this, as chairman Reinhardt was able to bring in both idealogies introducing measures to give each side a respective share in policy making. Wolfgaing Reinhardt, like Spenzer Roderick, is a firm supporter of "mixed-economic policy" or having a nation with strong private and public sectors having a share in decisions. In 2704, he introduced a massive bill called "MEEA" or the Mixed-Economic Expansion Act to Greater Hulstria's legislature, even though it failed to pass, it cemented his stand on economic issues.